1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for assembling a mesh ring for a catalytic converter, which is to be annularly interposed between a columnar catalyst unit inserted into a casing basically formed in the form of a tube and the casing, having a tubular configuration to cover the catalyst unit and alternately having crests and roots extending in a direction inclined with respect to an axis of the catalyst unit so as to have a wavy form surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, a mesh ring already in the form of a tube was brought into an assembly site of a catalytic converter, and the catalyst unit is fitted into the mesh ring.
However, since the tubular mesh ring is formed to have wavy surface, there is a problem in that the mesh ring is bulky during transportation. In order to solve this problem, the mesh ring may be transported in the form of a flat plate to the assembly site of the catalytic converter and then assembled into a tubular form at the assembly site. However, no proposal has been heretofore made in which a mesh plate having crests and roots and formed into a wavy form surface is easily assembled into a tubular form.